The Desert Island Game
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Kim and Shego are stranded on a tropical island together. Can they learn to get along? Or will they drive each other totally insane? FIND OUT! MAJOR YURI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**The Desert Island Game **

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: This is the ONLY Kim Possible fic that I will EVER write! It is Yuri! Enjoy the warning, because this fic consists of Kim/Shego yuri and I am proud of it!

(Cackles) I'm going to have Shego rescuing Kim and she's gonna LIKE it! Hahahaha (evil laughter)

* * *

**_Prologue _**

Combat, deadly combat, and this time the loser would come out of the fight dead. Shego had gotten her hands on a new toy this time, clawed gauntlets that could skewer her opponents dead, if she didn't burn them with her energy blasts first.

They were fighting on the wing of a jet plane. Kim had been headed for a mission in Africa when they had run into Shego. She was on her own, no evil Dr. Draken in sight. Kim and Shego had gotten into a fight that had escalated into a battle. There was no backing down, and there was no stopping.

Kim ducked a deadly, glowing right hook and found her back to the plane. Ron stood at the emergency door, trying to get to her. "NO! Ron stay back!"

"Yeah Stoppable, stay back and watch me deep six your friend." Shego teased.

"Do it Ron! This is personal!" Kim shouted back, teeth gritted.

Ron nodded and pulled back into the plane. He watched from the nearest window. But now Kim got skewered in the shoulder on Shego's claws. "NO!" She cried, lunging forward. She managed to get Shego on the ground and the two of them became a whirlwind of claw and fist and black and green. "I'm going to get you!"

"NOT LIKELY!" Shego gave a sudden kick. "Got you!" She growled. Kim was on the ground.

Kim had seconds to act. Shego kicked again, aiming for her face. Kim rolled away. Then her shoulder hit empty air. "OH NO!"

"Oh yes! Drown and die!" Shego growled, bringing a foot down on Kim's ankle. There was a crack of shinbone splintering.

Kim screamed, flailing before falling over the edge. But she had her revenge. Kim yanked Shego by the foot over the edge. She screamed, bringing off a stabilizing fin in the process as she FELL!

Kim hit the water and blacked out. Spitting water Shego watched her sink. Then she realized, she had actually KILLED Kim Possible. But… Something inside of her told Shego that she had to do something, that her death would be a bad thing, both for Shego and for the world. "What do I care about the world?" She wondered. "Oh flaming Hell." Shego cried as she dove.

Kim was unconscious, about ten feet below the surface. 'Gotta get her to shore!' Shego thought. All muscles screaming Shego managed to bring Kim to the surface and get her up on the stabilizing fin. The plane was on the horizon by now.

Kim wasn't breathing. "I am SO washing my mouth out later." Shego said to nobody as she began CPR. In, out, breathe, in, out, breathe, push on the chest and in, out, breathe…

Still unconscious Kim began to sputter out water. "Good girl." Shego said as she took a pulse. "Yup, you'll be alright."

Shego looked around. There was an island off in the distance. "Better get over there." She snatched up the jet pack that she'd been wearing and attached it to the back of the fin. "Okay, NOW!" Shego screamed as she activated the pack.

By the time they got there Shego was exhausted. But the process wasn't over yet. Kim had severe burns from Shego's energy blasts and nasty gashes from the claws.

Shego fumbled through both her's and Kim's bags and found a parachute that she could make bandages out of, and… a first aid kit. The last of the bandages managed to cover the shoulder wound, but there were several other gashes that needed attention.

Shego found that she couldn't rip the parachute without a knife, and that the material was too thick to bandage a wound. A broken leg maybe, and she tore off enough to make a splint with. The leg would come last, but the only thing she had on her that was delicate enough for a wound was… "No." She stated. 'Then watch her die.' Said the teeny tiny voice that passed for Shego's conscience. "The things I do for my enemy." She grumbled as Shego tore strips off of her uniform and used them to clean and wrap the other gashes.

Kim moaned a bit during the procedure, probably from what Shego termed 'wound fever.' This was her term for the curious fever dreams of the wounded. How many times had she experienced these exact same symptoms?

Then came the leg. Shego was not enjoying this. But she found straight poles of some kind of thin, bamboo like reed and used them to straighten the leg. When the bones cracked back into place Kim let out a screech and then lay still.

"Good, keep the little bitch out for a little more…" Shego grumbled as she pulled her out of the way of the tide and started setting up a shelter. "Stupid bitch I don't know why I bother."


	2. Stuck

**The Desert Island Game **

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: I do not own Kim Possible. That is obvious. I also do not mean to insult the actors with anything I write in here. There is a yuri warning attached to this fic. That means girl/girl relationships. Unless I say so, I also do not own the songs that I may use in this fic unless I say so, because I have a tendency to write my own music or poetry.

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Stuck _**

Kim Possible woke to find herself lying in some kind of shelter. It looked like somebody had taken her parachute and turned it into both a blanket and a shelter. Pieces of it wrapped her broken leg. Her body was covered with bandages and she was topless. Curled up beside her was a small lump of black and green. Kim reached out and poked the lump.

"Mrmph." The lump replied.

Kim poked it again.

"Five more minutes mom!" The lump grumbled.

Kim poked a third time, getting impatient now.

"Geez Draken, can't you give me a minute or two…" Shego mumbled.

Kim blinked, then her mind put two and two together. "Shego get the hell up and explain yourself."

Shego jumped about a mile. "Well well, Possible's awake." She smirked. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Where are we and what the Hell am I doing half naked lying next to you…"

"What, you take that the wrong way?" Shego asked, slipping on her pants. "Relax, it didn't go down like that. I saved your life, but a girl has to sleep somewhere!"

That was when Kim realized that Shego's uniform had been torn. It had been torn around the waist so that you got just the hint of a bra, and then along the legs so that it showed off her thighs.

"See something you like Possible?" Shego smirked.

Kim flushed. "No, I just noticed… um…"

"Look at your arms and legs." Shego told her.

Kim struggled against the blanket tucked in around her body and realized that her wounds had been bound with pieces of Shego's own uniform. "Oh, um… I'm sorry, I didn't realize… but… why did you save me? You could have just let me die."

"I'm still trying to figure that part out myself." Replied Shego. "So what are you going to do? What are we going to do? This is an island, and we're stuck here as far as I know."

"Better that then drowning I suppose." Replied Kim.

"You're right about that." Shego said fervently.

Gods she looks hot that way… wait a minute, we're both GIRLS.

"And you stare at me why?" Demanded Shego.

"Nothing, no reason, you were saying." Kim said brightly.

"Hm… If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scoping me out." Shego said with a wicked grin. She leaned over Kim, and the secret agent felt her body flush from head to toe at her proximity and other… uh… visible parts of her body. "Huh Possible, like what you see? I had no idea your tastes swung THAT way." Shego laughed, a seductive smirk on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kim shoved her away.

Shego laughed. "Do I detect some confusion?"

"ha ha ha…" Kim stated.

"My my my, I didn't know you were a lesbian."

"I'm NOT!" Kim tried to scoop up a handful of sand to throw at Shego, but that was too painful. "Wait a minute… are you?"

"Yup!" Shego smirked. "Since I was thirteen!"

Kim froze, staring at her. Nasty, dirty thoughts and temptations ran through her mind. The agent fought them down. 'Okay Kim, nothing major, you're just tempted to sleep with your enemy that's all.' She thought.

Nothing major, right.

"Man it get's cold here at night. At least the storm is gone." Shego looked out. Indeed, it was night. There was nothing that could be more romantic than a night, alone, on a tropical island. Had it been Ron or somebody else, somebody MALE, Kim wouldn't have hesitated to curl up next to them. But this was WAY different, this was a girl, this was her enemy, and to be involved with anybody with those two traits, Kim would have rather eaten dirt.

Shego curled up on the ground, and, hesitantly Kim said, "Shego, if you want to share the blanket, go ahead…. Um."

Shego didn't answer, just slipped under the covers, wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, and snuggled her face between the agent's shoulder blades, before falling straight asleep.

Kim lay awake for a long time, thinking, trying to sort out her feelings. She was DEFINITELY feeling attracted to her enemy, but HOW was she supposed to respond to this? And why was this happening to HER?

Don't turn around. Kim's mind whispered. Don't look at your enemy, don't look her in the face.

"Or are you ashamed Possible?" Kim whispered to herself. She turned over, and looked her opponent in the face. Shego has the most serene expression on her face when she sleeps.

As if sensing her proximity, the villainess snuggled closer. Kim felt her heart begin to pound. 'Calm down. Man, I hate her when everybody else is around, but when it's just us two?'

The next morning…

"ACK!" Shego scooted backwards almost out of the tent. "How did we end up getting so close last night?"

"You're the one who put her arm around my waist." Kim said with a laugh. She tried to sit up, but only managed to prop herself up on one elbow, the blanket slid down slightly, showing off the bandages. "And snuggled against my backside."

"ACK!" Shego cried. "I've got good guy cooties!" She started dusting herself off and making an X sign with her fingers. "Now that I'm in my right mind…" Her stomach began to rumble. "Drat! All I've got are ration bars!" She dove for her backpack. "I'm keeping them and you're not getting ANY!"

"Ha ha ha, I've got my own rations." Kim looked around for her bag. There it was, leaning up against the wall of their makeshift tent. "Although, they don't taste very good. I'll need a fire and water to eat most of them. But there's some stuff that I don't need to cook. Which is a good thing."

"Why, I would have thought that you'd want to eat something hot?" Shego stated as she unwrapped a protein bar.

"I can't cook." Kim stated, flushing slightly. "When we go on missions Ron normally takes care of the food." The mention of her sidekick only served to make the teenage agent more homesick.

"Kim Possible not being able to do something?" Shego chuckled. "Sorry, I find that funny. Don't worry, I won't tell the other villains."

Kim chewed on a handful of gorp. Gorp stood for Grapenuts, something, raisons and something else she couldn't remember. But it tasted good. And her stomach was rumbling. "Hey Shego, how would you know if you WERE a lesbian?"

"Huh? Why, you having second thoughts?"

"Sort of, I was thinking last night." Kim replied.

"Well, if you kiss a girl and you like it, then you're a lesbian. And if you kiss a girl, like it, and are still attracted to guys, then you're bisexual." Replied the Villainess. "It's not always that simple though. Sometimes you're only attracted to one person of the same sex. That happens too, there was this girl I knew…"

Kim snorted.

"Okay, fine, I won't go into detail."

"I'll bet you couldn't get laid if you walked down the street naked." Kim said, making a face.

"Same back at you, and you'd lose, because I already GOT laid." Shego cackled. "Eighth grade with some girl named Julia."

"Is that all she is to you, some girl?" Kim asked, clearly annoyed.

"Pretty much. I have no reason to love anyone. Not after what my home life was like." Shego looked distantly off over the water. "Yeah, nasty. So why should I care about anybody? Love only gets you hurt."

"From my experience lack of it hurts." Kim stated. "You must be in pretty big pain, if you aren't willing to love anyone." Her tone wasn't angry. If anything it held pity.

"Pity me and I'll kill you." Shego stated. "And was your bet an invitation?"

"Try it and die." Kim snorted. "Of course, we might as well be dead. Ron probably saw me sink into the water."

"Great, so we're stuck here for the rest of our lives." Shego kicked a rock out into the water. "Just great. How'd I end up sharing an island with YOU."

"I dunno, you're the one who saved my life. And you could have killed me any time while I was asleep." Kim turned so that she could see Shego better. "Ow. That hurt."

"You shouldn't move around so much." Shego said, coming over and tucking her nemesis back in. "You'll break the wounds open again. I didn't have anything to stitch them shut with."

Kim shuddered. Gods she wanted… what she couldn't have, and that was that. It was a split second decision. "You said if I kissed a girl and I liked it then I was a lesbian?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I wanna find out."

Shego's jaw dropped. "Oh… okay…" She stammered.

Heart pounding Kim pulled the villainess into a gentle embrace beside her, leaned in.

The kiss was electric. It was soooo much better than it would have been with a guy. Her body seemed so ALIVE. She ran her tongue along the edge of her rival's mouth, indicating that she wanted in. Shego opened her mouth with a smirk, allowing her access and the two of them met in mutual joy. For the first time in their long, long war, the two of them met in harmony.

A poem that she'd heard a long time ago came to Kim's lips as the two of them parted for air. _"Halled and walled with garnet and with topaz, the temples of my family…"_

"_Deep in scarlet velvet and in black, come lay with me."_ Shego replied. Kim's eyes widened to hear the poem repeated for her, as if they had been thinking the same thing.

"_Entwine and sweat and softly moan before the fire…"_ Kim repeated, as Shego moved in for another kiss, amazed at how easy it came to her. They pulled back for air again as she continued. _"Beneath the vale of candles, lit to show the way, but slightly, darkly…"_

"_Unto the music of ghosts."_ Shego smiled the most serene expression Kim had ever seen on anyone. The villainess reached out to caress her hair. _"Unto the ringing of bells within the shrine… All hallowed in the rapture of the legend of the vine… saved from bleak mortality by drinking from the chalice of the twice born, blood turned wine…"_

And the most important, most relevant verse of the poem, _"… and so the Light and Dark were joined for awhile, just long enough for each of them to remember that their purpose_ _was not to hate each other, nor disdain each the other… but to love each of the other simply because they were not each other."_

Shego's smile turned sad, and Kim knew she was drawing on experience as she reached out to caress her cheek. _"Somehow it all got so messed up, so complicated, so confusing; they were never meant to be enemies, whatever gave them that idea?"_

"I'm surprised that you know that poem." Kim said softly.

"I take it you liked the kiss?" Shego said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did." Kim smiled softly. She leaned into the other girl's grip. "I think you just need to let go… for awhile… maybe we needed this."

"Now I know why I saved you… I needed you all this time and I didn't think about it…"

"Then don't think." Kim replied. "Just be."

That was when they heard the shout. "KIM WHERE ARE YOU!" Kim gasped. She recognized Ron.

"Oh gods! I don't need him to find us like this!" Kim exclaimed. "Quick, curl up and pretend you're asleep. I'll do the same and maybe he'll find us on his own."

"Too late for that." Ron stood at the entrance to the tent, glowering at Shego. Rufus scurried onto Kim's lap, chattering happily. The naked mole rat stuck his tongue out at Shego.

The villainess groaned. "Great, Stoppable you REALLY know how to make an entrance don't you?"

"You keep your hands off of my best friend!" Ron growled.

"Maybe you should tell her to keep her hands off of me." Shego smirked.

"WHAT?"

"Ron… look… um…"

"Is there something that you wanted to tell me?" Ron asked, kneeling by her side. He took in the bandages. "You're hurt." He said gently.

Kim nodded. "Shego took care of me. She ripped up her own uniform to make bandages when she ran out."

Ron looked suspiciously at Shego. "Okay, what's your game? You almost kill her and then you save her?"

"It's stupid okay…"

"What's so stupid that you can't explain it?" Ron asked, coldly.

"Well if you ask like that then I'm not even going to speak to you!" Shego replied.

"She's had a crush on me Ron, that's why she did it."

"SAY WHAT?" Ron looked ready to throttle Shego right where she knelt.

"Okay, fine, now my OTHER enemy has to know too." Shego growled. "Fine, if you REALLY wanna know, I'm a lesbian and I LIKE her." Shego pulled Kim into her arms, reaching out to gently kiss her cheek. Rufus bit her on the hand. "YOWWWW! Stupid rodent!"

"Nice work Rufus!" Ron gave his animal sidekick a high five.

Shego shook her hand, sucking away the blood from the bite. "You're more rotten than I am. I wasn't even going to hurt her and you have your animal BITE me?"

"Fine, go on with her, but touch Kim in any way that she doesn't like and you'll have me to answer to!" Ron growled.

Kim rolled her eyes. Like Shego was going to be afraid of Ron. This was Shego he was talking to, and what she wanted she got. It was that simple. Her for example. But trust Ron to totally ruin the mood.

"You really know how to ruin a mood Stoppable, you know that right?" Shego continued. "Go… stop something… something… else!" She shooed him away.

"Great." Kim groaned. "This is going to be a nightmare."


	3. Anubis and the Mana

The Desert Island Game 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: About the figure that I had on the mountain in this chapter. NO I DIDN'T STEAL SUICUNE!

I also do not own the poem used in the previous chapter. It's by a witch named Ly De Angeles and is from her book, The Feast of Flesh and Spirit.

* * *

Ron had first watch that night. So he saw the shadow leave the tent. He'd put up a shelter for himself and Rufus, but the figure wasn't interested in company. Ron stole one last glance at the tent to make sure that Kim was alright and followed Shego out onto the promontory at the end of the reef. That was also where the ruins of the lifeboat Ron had gotten from the plane had sunk.

Shego wasn't interested in the wreck either. She lay back, looking up at the sky. "Goddess please…" She murmured. "Just a word! Mother said that… that you could hear when somebody needed you!" She wiped away a tear. "I… I feel lost… and so tired… tired of the fighting… tired of the pain… If you can hear me Goddess… I just want it to end…" Shego lifted a small glass flute to her lips and began to play a soft, sad tune.

Shego didn't see Ron creep back to the fire. If Shego wanted it to end, then it was a feather in Ron's cap. No more Shego meant more than the fact that Draken was a sitting duck. It meant that Shego was going to learn a little more about being human. That would be worth seeing.

Shego set the flute down, the music having calmed her nerves. Her uncle had owned a glass shop and the delicate instrument had been a gift for her tenth birthday. The Villainess hadn't stopped until she'd figured out how to play it. Whenever she went on a trip she brought it everywhere.

Draken had laughed at Shego when he first saw her with it. Then she had played and his jaw had dropped. And when he realized that the playing calmed her temper he stopped complaining. If it kept her calm and focused and shut her up for a few minutes it was worth letting her keep it to him.

Shego smiled sadly. She'd be leaving for a little while, she'd told him, "Try not to get into too much trouble." Was her parting shot.

And so she'd boarded the plane that would be carrying Kim and Ron to their mission in Africa. The rest, as they say, had been history.

She came back into camp to find Ron tending the fire. "She didn't stir?"

"Still sleeping." Ron told Shego. "I didn't know you played an instrument."

"My uncle owns a glass shop." Shego replied. "He gave it to me when I was ten."

"And you still keep it?"

"Draken wanted me to smash the thing at first. Then he realized that playing it calms my temper. So he let me keep it." Shego chuckled. "As if he could make me DO anything."

Ron smiled softly. "Your watch isn't for another hour. Why don't you get some shuteye. Kim's going to want more information about this place and since she's got a broken leg we'll have to be her eyes and ears."

"Suits me. I haven't had the chance to have a look around. I saw some odd carvings on one of the rocks in the reef, but I haven't had a good look at them. And if there's one ruin there's got to be more." Shego sighed. "I'll see you on my watch." She crawled into the tent.

In her sleep, Kim smiled and snuggled closer to her. "Hm…" Her eyes fluttered open. "Shego?"

"Hey, it's okay, I just went out for a breath of air." Shego reassured her. She stuffed the flute back into her bag and out of sight.

"What was that?"

"Just a treasure of mine." Shego sighed. "Sleep now. I'll keep watch."

"Okay." Kim closed her eyes again.

Shego sighed, looking over at the secret agent for a moment. "Man Shego, when you fall, you fall hard."

Neither Shego, nor Ron, saw the figure watching them from the mountain above. The figure was enormous, shaped like a wolf, only with a flowing mane. Nasty looking fangs hung from it's mouth and two tails spread behind it. Abruptly, the figure ducked back into the ruins from which it came.

The next morning the two girls woke to the smell of breakfast. "Rufus found a bird's nest, so it's scrambled eggs this morning." He poked his head in the tent. "Here's your portion." He handed each of them a plate.

Shego groaned. She had gone to bed at dawn once her watch was over. She felt as if she'd partied down all night with a hangover. "I'm going to go back to bed as soon as I've finished eating."

"Don't forget the dishes." Ron said with a smirk.

Shego groaned.

"What? You've got to pull your share."

"I pulled my share keeping watch over your friend last night." Shego argued.

Kim chuckled. She thought that they actually would make a great team if they stopped arguing. "Isn't there a stick that I can lean on to go with you while you explore?" Kim asked mournfully. "If there's ancient ruins out there then I want to see them."

"And to think this was supposed to be my vacation." Shego groaned. "Ron, go find me a straight pole about up to Kim's chest."

Ron nodded and ran off, leaving Rufus behind. The mole rat curled up on Kim's stomach and fell asleep. "Hey, I take it you're feeling better?"

"A lot stronger than when I first came." Kim replied. She smiled. "I'll be on my feet in no time."

"You're a terrible liar Kim." Shego sighed. "When you're hurt that badly it takes awhile to get back on your feet. Ever feel vertigo Possible? Nasty feeling."

"I'm okay, really." Kim lied, again. She felt really tired.

Ron came back with a long, straight piece of driftwood. "Will this work?"

Shego tested it. "Should be tough enough." She handed the stick to Kim. "Try to stand. And be careful, the bones won't have knitted together yet."

Kim tried, struggling to stand. It tore Shego's heart to see her struggle, but her mother had always said that one had to master one's own stunts, otherwise you'd never learn them. "Aren't you going to help her?" Ron asked angrily.

"And what would that do to her dignity? If you don't do it yourself you'll never learn." Shego pointed out.

Kim tried one last time and fell on her face. "Ow…" She whined. "Man that hurts! A little help here?"

"Sorry Possible. You've got to master your own stunts." Shego replied.

"Just a hand up?" Kim asked wearily. Now she knew how Felix felt.

"Sorry Kimmie."

"Don't call me that please." Kim growled as she struggled to get up. She got one leg, then… slowly, agonizingly the other leg came up. Kim's injured leg folded under her briefly as, with a cry of triumph, Kim quickly propped the crutch under her weak side.

"See? I knew you could do it." Shego smirked.

"Don't tell me you planned that." Ron stated.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. You'll never know." Shego smirked.

Rufus growled at her. "Easy Rufus, she DID help. However indirectly."

Kim got her first look at the island. There was a huge rock in the middle of the bay, and two reefs jutting out to make a lagoon. Behind them was a huge mountain, possibly a volcano. Between them and said volcano was a jungle. "Woah… big island."

"Yes, big island. Now are you coming or not?" Shego took Kim's free hand and gently led her into the forest.

It didn't take long to find fruit. Shego recognized one and plucked it off the tree. "Pomegranates." She offered a half to Kim.

Hungry for something besides travel rations Kim ate her half. "The forbidden fruit." She muttered.

"How ironic." Shego said with a chuckle.

Kim sucked the juices from her fingers, and Shego fantasized another sort of juice being licked. Stop it. She mentally smacked herself. You just barely get together and you want to get into that? Remember how long it took you to get down with Julia? Shego also remembered Julia's rejection when she found out about Shego's plasma ability.

That had been one of the reasons she took to villainy. Special abilities were common among them, look atMonkey Fistfor example. Shego snorted.Too much, just too much to take in. By rights she ought to kill Kim right now. But her feelings for the red head were just too strong to ignore.

"Penny for your thoughts Shego?" Kim asked curiously.

"Just thinking about home." Shego replied." Buffoon, have you tried the communicator?"

"It's RON, and I did, it's like somebody's jamming it." Replied Ron.

"Jamming?" Kim asked, startled. "So there's somebody on the island?"

"Yup." Ron yawned, plucking a large grapefruit from one of the citrus trees. He pried off the rind as he walked. "That's part of the reason why I couldn't sleep last night. I was worried about us being attacked."

"Ron next time you find signs of civilization, tell me okay?" Kim told him.

"You and Shego were snuggled up in your love nest." Ron smirked, giving her a poke.

Kim growled and swatted the poking hand. "Oh shut up. And when we get home not a WORD to mom and dad that I'm dating a villainess."

"Hey KP, your secret's safe here. As long as Shego doesn't hurt you in any way I don't care."

"Oh I can make it hurt, but in a GOOD way I emphasize." Shego smirked.

Kim flushed as she realized the villainess' meaning. "SHE-GO!" Kim whined.

"Just kidding!" Shego smirked. "You should see the look on your face!"

Kim growled and swatted her with her crutch.

It took about another ten minutes until they got to the rose hedge. "Wow! That smells good." Kim said, sniffing one of the blooms. "Heady, almost like some perfume that Monique used to be into."

"Oh, HER?" Shego asked disdainfully.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" Asked Kim with a smirk.

"Oh do shut up." Shego growled.

"Um… hello-oh, how are we supposed to get through this?" Ron asked.

"I would think that would be obvious. Should I upgrade you from Buffoon to Idiot?" Shego asked with a growl.

"Oh really?"

"You get through it like THIS!" Shego flamed and burned an archway through the hedge. "Ladies first!" She told Kim with a bow.

Kim took two steps and stopped.

An enormous blue wolf with a black mane, six inch long fangs, and two tails stood in her path, growling. "How dare you violate the shrine of the Anubites." It growled.

"Okay, this is weird. We're stuck on a desert Island with a wall of roses all around it and when we try to get through we're attacked by a blue and black, multitailed wolf that TALKS!" Ron cried, clearly on the edge of freaking out.

The wolf's body began to change, until it became a human with blue and black skin and a wolf's head. "I am Anubis, keeper of the Shrine of the Anubites! And you have violated our sacred place! You must pay dearly!"

That was when Shego sensed it. It was as if something were dragging at the darker portions of her personality, rage, hate, grief, guilt, all of them were being pulled from the darkest corners of her mind, in a sensation as keen as pain.

And then the monster appeared, and Shego almost screamed. The creature was like a cloak that had no body inside. And as she watched it began to change. The creature became an enormous, slavering tiger, about the size of a small car. It was black with lime green stripes and enormous fangs. It's eyes were as round as dinner plates and about the same size and they bulged out of it's head.

_Shego_. It called in a voice that echoed through her head.

_What are you?_ She wondered, clearly horrified and repulsed by the image.

_I am you._ The creature replied with silky menace.

_No you're not! I'm me!_

_I am your Mana. I am what you could easily be. A creature of rage and hate and pain! Join with me! We shall be powerful!_

The world was fading out around her. Kim screamed for Shego to get up. But the Villainess was suddenly robbed of all strength. She blacked out, Kim's cries of horror echoing through the back of her mind.


	4. Wake up call

**The Desert Island Game**

By Nyassa Kaiba

Shego felt something dragging at her. _Come with me Shego._ It said. _Come to me and I shall give you power. Shego. Shego I can help you gain power. Draw on the darkness._

Shego heard somebody crying nearby. "Shego come back to us!"

But she was so tired. It would be easier just to stay there forever.

_That's right Shego, stay with me and together we shall be strong._

"Shego come on! Get up! Shego you have to fight it!"

Why should she? All her old life had brought her was pain and humiliation, whether it was a school yard bully or Kim Possible handing her butt to her in combat.

"Shego please don't die!"

Die? What was the voice talking about? She just needed to rest. To end it, to end everything.

"Shego I love you!"

Okay that was going a bit too far.

Then it came back to Shego, the battle, the monster… Kim… And that meant that the other voice was a lie. It was more than evil. It was death.

Shego wasn't ready to die just yet.

The other voice, the dark one, screamed in pain. _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

"That's it Shego! Come back! Come back to us!"

"I… I am back…" Shego found the strength to mutter. And then Shego was in dreamland.

* * *

Shego was dreaming, dreaming memory. She had just come home from a nasty schoolyard fight with Amy, who would later become DNAmy. But little Shego didn't know that. All little Shego knew at the time was that her parents had been insulted. And when that happened there would be Hell to pay.

"Shego." Her aunt said with a sigh. "Did you get into a fight AGAIN?"

"It was her fault! Hers!" Five year old Shego sobbed.

"Who's?"

"Amy's! She insulted my parents!" Shego threw her arms around her aunt.

"I see…" She seemed to be thinking. "Shego, why don't you come with me to work tomorrow?"

"Am I in trouble?" Shego asked worriedly.

"No, but at work they have a special day where you can bring your children. I don't have any children of my own, so why don't you join me?"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Shego cried, wiping the tears away.

"You know, I don't blame you for the fight. Just be sure to hold your punches next time okay? There's a time to talk, and there's a time to fight. You just need to learn the right time, that, and the fact that words can hurt just as much as fights can."

"They can? Coool!" Shego smirked. "So next time I can ask her if she's crazy?"

"That would be a good start." Shego's aunt said with a chuckle.

"Okay! I'll insult her back next time!" Shego grinned wickedly. She gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning Shego was stuck in her aunt's office while her Aunt was at a meeting. "Bo-ring." Shego sighed as she played checkers with an imaginary friend.

The friend suggested that she take a walk.

"I can't! I was told to stay put! Well…" Shego paused. "Okay! I'll take a walk."

She managed to make it out onto the workroom floor of the chemical plant where her aunt worked as a researcher.

Suddenly, a siren sounded. "Oh no! Did she find me missing?" Shego asked her friend.

The friend replied that they had not.

Shego didn't see it coming, the vat filled with energy plasma OR the electric wire that had split and was spraying current every which way.

"LOOK OUT!" Shego's aunt shoved her niece out of the way just as the vat tipped over, crushing her aunt, knocking Shego over, and spilling the contents of the vat everywhere. Shego fell down in the dousing of chemical. It got in her ears! It got in her eyes! She even accidentally swallowed some! And of course, it had soaked her skin. Then the livewire hit the superconductive plasma and that was the last Shego saw for a long time.

When she woke up, Shego was in the hospital. "Aunt Maya!" She cried to the nurse. "Where's aunt Maya! I'm going to be in so much…" She was about to say trouble, but the nurse sadly shook her head. "She's not… she's not…."

The nurse tucked her back in. "Rest for now sweetie."

Shego pretended to sleep, listening to the conversation. "She's conscious. But she'll never be the same."

"And the aunt?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell her that the aunt is dead." Said the nurse. "There's an uncle of hers with a glass shop in Middleton. We'll have her things sent there for now, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. But the girl's DNA structure?"

"Totally shot to Hell. I'm surprised she's not dead by now. It was the electricity, it bonded the chemical to her DNA. She's a mutant now alright." Shego had no idea what a mutant was, nor what DNA was. She did understand that her aunt was dead because of her, and that she should have died, but was somehow alive.

Then she had yet another schoolyard fight with Amy. This time, Shego got so angry that green fire shot from her fingers. Suffice to say that Amy ran, and never bothered Shego again, (at least for another few years.) But the consequences of her new gift was that when Shego moved to Middleton nobody wanted anything to do with her.

Until one day she had been teased for her abilities, once again. Shego, now six, was sitting on a rock, crying.

"Why are you crying?" Came a soft voice. Standing there by the giant rock was a girl in shorts and a t-shirt, with emerald green eyes and long, luxurious red hair.

"You mean… you aren't scared of me?" Asked Shego.

"Why should I be?" The girl asked, climbing up the rock to sit next to Shego.

"Because I'm a mutant."

"What's that?" The girl asked.

Shego, in explanation, called up a ball of green fire that flickered in her palm. "It means that I can do things normal humans can't."

"Wo-ow!" Cried the girl. "It's pretty! Its as green as the grass! And it glows so bright!" Then she held out a hand. "I'm Kim, Kim Possible."

"Funny name." Shego said with a smile. "I'm Shego."

"Nice to meet you Shego." Chibi Kim said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Kim." Shego said, also with a smile, because that warm grin was catching.

"So everybody's afraid of you because of it. Don't you have ANY friends?" She asked.

"None."

"Well you've got two now! Hey Ron!" She called up.

"KP! Coming!" A blonde haired kid scrambled up the rock to meet them. "Oh no." He saw Shego. "I've heard of you! You're that mutant girl! You're not going to give me your mutatious powers!"

"Her name is Shego, Ron!" Kim told him. "And that's not fair. Mutatious isn't even a word!"

"Okay, fine, if Kim likes you then I guess you're okay." Ron said with a sigh.

The next few months were paradise, until word reached Shego's mother of the accident. She decided that it would be better if Shego stayed with the circus, perfecting her newfound abilities. And that was the last Shego saw of either Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable for a loooooooooong time.

* * *

Shego woke about midday, looking up at the top of the tent. "Huh?"

"You're awake!" Cried Kim as she leaned in to rest her head on Shego's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What happened?"

"That tiger nearly killed you is what. Were you afraid of it or something?"

"I'm not sure. It… it felt like it was sapping my strength. The creature, it spoke to me… in my head… and it called itself my Mana."

"You mean like the Magic the Gathering card?" Kim asked.

"That's what it sounded like. But Mana, in witchcraft, means life force."

"So it was a creature made out of your life force?" Kim asked. "Weird."

"I know. And for some reason my body just wouldn't do what I told it to do." Shego shuddered. "How did you and Ron stop it?"

"We didn't. Something slipped out of your pocket and whatever it was it scared the Tiger monster away." Kim handed it to her. Shego held it up. Oh yeah, her aunt'sTigerPentacle.

"This was an artifact that my Aunt had. One of my other uncles was an archeologist. He gave it to her for her birthday."

"You have a lot of aunts and uncles don't you?" Kim asked.

"My extended family is HUGE." Shego replied. "I have six aunts and three uncles and that's not counting my cousins and the people that they married. Most of them are in the circus like my mom and dad. But some of them decided that they wanted to do more with their lives than circus tricks."

"I see." Kim stated. "So what does this thing do?" She handed it back to Shego.

"Well, it's said that the Dragon Pentacle has something to do with spirits. But other than that I'm not sure. Maybe it's the key to destroying these Mana monsters."

"I'd hate to see what mine looks like." Kim said with a sigh. She reached out to stroke Shego's hair gently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"About a day and a half ago you would have just let me die." Shego chuckled. "What time is it?"

"About noon." Kim replied. "It's my turn to cook, be ready for a culinary disaster." She stood, limping out on her crutch.

"We need a way to get off this island and a way to beat that monster." Shego stood, following her.

"You think I don't know that?" Kim sighed.

Shego watched Kim work and sure enough, the fish nearly burned, along with the rations. "Uh, Ron? What sort of creature is THIS?" Kim held up a shellfish about double fist sized with a shimmering shell.

"Oh, that's an abalone. Don't worry, they're edible. That's also where jewelers get mother of pearl from. The pacific islanders eat them all the time." Ron told her as he rescued the roast fish. "If you don't like shellfish I can throw it out but…"

Kim sighed and threw it back into the water. "I am NOT in a mood for giant shellfish."

"Suit yourself."

"You just threw out mother of pearl!"Ron squeeked. "You could have sold the shell or something."

"Ron sell it to WHO?" Kim asked. "Do you see a club banana anywhere on this god forsaken rock."

"They don't buy shells." Pointed out Shego.

"That's not the point." Kim growled. The camping pot filled with soup began to boil over. "Oh no! Its ruined!" Kim snatched the pot off the fire blew on it to try and cool it off. "Great. Now what are we going to eat?"

"You tried." Shego said with a smile. "The one thing that you can't do?" She chuckled. "Cook? I'm sorry Kimmie, but that's funny."

Kim flushed and growled, kicking over the burned stewpot. "Ron, from now on you cook and I'll do the dishes. No more rotating shifts. You cook and I'll clean and that way we won't waste anymore food."

"It's not food I'm worried about but water." Shego told them. "Do you know how germy most rivers are? I have some iodine tablets that should purify it, but they taste awful!"

"Save rainwater somehow?" Ron suggested.

"Humans can go up to four days without water before they become dehydrated." Shego told the other two. "I'll drink river water if I have to, but I'd rather avoid it. You know what they say about traveling, don't drink the water. Besides, do you know what you can get from it?"

"I'd rather not, and we can't drink ocean water can we?" Kim asked.

"Not without getting the salt out. I could do that if I had access to Drakken's lab, but not here." Shego sighed.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Look for a spring. The problem is that we'd have to get to the mountain. That's the most likely spot. And that wolf monster can't be everywhere at once." Shego sighed. "I'll see if I can sneak in."

"No, I don't want you to get hurt!" Kim cried, wrapping her arms around Shego. "You should have seen yourself Shego. That thing was draining your energy. For a moment after we scared it off I thought you were going to die and I don't want that to happen, not after we'd just gotten together!" She gave Shego puppy eyes.

Shego blinked. Ron said, "Uht-oh, Kim's infamous puppy eyes method."

The villainess sighed. "Okay, how can I say no to a face like that. I'll get one of the iodine tablets out of my pack and see if we can find some water outside the barrier."

Kim sighed as Shego dug through the bags for both her's, Ron's and Shego's canteens and carried them off into the woods. By now all their canteens were empty, so there was no wasted water.

"As long as she doesn't spike the water with anything." Ron muttered.

"RON!" Kim scolded.

"What? She's a villainess after all! I'm sorry KP, but while you think of her as a girlfriend, I think of her as an enemy. And it's always gonna be that way." Ron told her.

Kim rocked back, girlfriend? Did she consider Shego a girlfriend? Yes, she realized, she did consider Shego a girlfriend. That made her a lesbian? Naw, bisexual, had to be, after all the guys she'd swooned for in the past. No way she could be a lesbian after that.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No, things just sinking in, that's all." Kim replied. She sighed.

Shego came back with three full canteens. "Okay watch." She pulled three tablets out of a pouch on her bag and dropped one in each of the canteens. "I'm warning you, they taste horrible. Give it about an hour and the stuff will be ready."

"So what was that thing?" Kim asked. "The monster I mean."

"I'll bet you odds to evens that Monkey fist would have figured it out by now, given how much mythology he knows." Shego sighed. "Unfortunately I know nothing beyond the usual Greco-roman gods and goddesses. I'd give anything for a mythology text book right about now to find out. And for that matter, why attack me?"

Kim sighed, climbing happily into Shego's lap. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"But how do we beat that thing?" Ron asked. "Does it make a monster out of everybody's lifeforce?"

The image of a giant naked mole rat with glowing red eyes flashed through Shego's mind. "I'll bet I know what yours would be, attack of the giant naked mole rat!" Shego stuck her tongue out at Ron.

"Hey, don't diss the molerat. Rufus has gotten me out of more scrapes than I can remember." Ron growled.

"Which isn't saying much given your short term memory." Shego smirked, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist.

"Hey!"

"Now now Shego, be nice."

"The acid Kim! The verbal acid is burning away my ears!" Ron cried dramatically.

"Shego, can you please be nicer to Ron?"

"I'll try, but most of the time I just have to open my mouth." Shego chuckled.

"Well then, how about if when you open your mouth I silence it with this." She pulled Shego into a long, passionate kiss. Shego, startled, had her mouth open for Kim to explore. Then she realized what had happened and Shego fought back for domination. The two of them fell off the log and Kim had Shego pinned, rubbing at her breasts gently. Shego moaned into her mouth… "Oh… oh…"

Kim pulled back for air about an inch or so. "Oh don't stop." Shego begged. "You've got me… don't stop…"

"Um… hello… okay new rule. No making out when the sidekick is watching okay Kim? Kim?" Ron asked, waving a hand in their vision.

Shego hissed and slashed at him. "You really know how to ruin the mood you know that?"

Ron jumped back. "I think it would only be polite that you not start a make out session in front of me. That IS rather embarrassing."

Shego sighed, smacking a hand over her forehead. "Okay! Fine." Shego dragged Kim off into the bushes. "I'll get a room!"

"Bye." Kim said meekly as she waved at him over her shoulder.


	5. Those we love become power

The Desert Island Game 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: I do not own Toki ni Ai wa. It's from the Revolutionary Girl Utena soundtrack. I wanted to do a song chapter with it so here I am.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kim asked.

"To the spring that I found." Shego replied. "There's a lot of roses around it, so most people can't get through, but I managed to cut a path. It's also not part of the wall. So it's not like we're in that wolf's territory."

"We've got to give it a name." Kim growled as she stomped through the woods.

"What, the monster?" Shego asked. "Yeah, we can give it a name right after it kills us. I think it's name would be the least priority on your list. Getting off of here should be first, then survival, then destroying that thing, and THEN it's name." Shego growled.

They reached a thick thicket of beach rose. A spring fell from the rocks nearby. The moss was springy under Kim's bare feet. The smell of roses was intoxicating. And there was another smell underlying it. "What's that other smell?" She sniffed. "I smell roses and some other kind of flower that I can't identify."

_This rose is our destiny_

_Ripping us apart_

_Our hands have been torn apart_

"Jasmine I think. I'm not a botanist, but I do know that scent." Shego replied. She led Kim to a rock overlooking the spring.

Kim sat down with a heavy sigh. "Shego what are we going to do?"

"Hmm? About what?" Shego asked, sitting down next to Kim and pulling her into her arms.

"When we get home. What are we going to do? I mean, you've got Drakken, I've got Ron and my parents, and neither of them are going to want the other one of us around." Kim replied. "My last name might as well be Capulet and yours might as well be Montague."

_Even when I sleep_

_As I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you_

_They reach to the ends of the world_

Shego laughed. "You're right. It does look bad. But we CAN'T pretend that what's happening between us isn't happening. When you kissed me right then… it… it just felt so right!"

Kim turned around in her arms so that she was facing Shego. "I hope you realize that no matter how tough things get I still love you." She leaned up to kiss Shego gently on the lips, pushing a stray lock of hair away from Shego's face.

"She said love I love you…" Shego murmured. "I want to give you the mountains the sunrise the sunset too…" Another kiss, and this time Kim was slightly more aggressive, pinning Shego to the rock and kissing her way along the Villainess' jawline, sucking at the pale green skin. Her hands made their way up Shego's shirt, toying with her breasts.

_At times love is strong _

_So much it even wounds peoples hearts_

_But a in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams_

_A light always shines fourth _

_A single power._

Shego moaned in response. "Oh please, keep going… oh… want… want you to…"

Kim smirked, renewing the kiss and slipping one hand to Shego's pants, stroking the stomach that had been bared by Shego's… ah… modifications to her outfit. With a low growl Shego rolled them over, pinning Kim to the rock. Kissing her savagely, Shego knew she should go easy, but the need was too great.

_This rose is our destiny_

_Leading us to now meet once again_

Kim cried out in shock. "Sh…sh… Shego…" Her eyes went wild. Shego worked her way down Kim's stomach, licking and sucking at the skin, slipping off her shirt. Then she looked up and saw the fear in Kim's eyes.

"Kim…? Is something wrong?"

"I'm… I'm not ready… I'm sorry… I think we should wait…" Kim murmured. She felt like she was letting Shego down, and gods she had wanted it, but some part of the agent's mind told her that now was not the time. It was like she was of two minds, a child and a teenager. Some part of her, the last vestige of the child named Kim, was afraid of what Kim the teenager was telling her to do.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shego asked, disappointed.

"NO! Nothing wrong… I… I'm just not ready." Kim reached up to kiss Shego gently on the lips. "I… I'm a virgin Shego, and… and I'm rather nervous about it."

_Because I've never forgotten our promise_

_I've finally made it this far_

Shego's mouth made a small 'o.' "I'm sorry I scared you. You're right… we'd better take this slowly." Shego remembered her first time. She'd been scared enough when that had happened.

Most teens thought that ordinary sex was scary, try knowing that one's mother might walk in the door at any second and see you doing something that society had considered horribly taboo. Try knowing that if you got caught your reputation would be smeared to kingdom come, or that one's parents might throw you out of the house. All those fears and inhibitions came into play that an ordinary teen would normally not deal with. And for Shego and Kim there was the added fear of being on opposite sides in the ages old war of good versus evil, and having the side that you'd sworn yourself to finding you having sex with the enemy, not good.

_At times love nobly seeks out_

_To pierce people's hearts_

Shego sighed. "Maybe we should try getting used to each other's bodies first." Shego suggested. "I'm going for a swim, care to join me?" She asked, getting up and slipping out of her shorts, then her shirt, and casting aside her underwear and bra.

"SHEGO!"

"Prude." Shego stuck out her tongue and leapt into the cold waters of the spring's natural pool. She dove and came up, spitting water. "What are you waiting for? Or are you chicken?"

Kim growled, slipping out of her clothes and slowly unwrapping the bandages to make sure they were dry when she got out. She left the splint where it was, it wasn't a cast, so there wasn't any worrying about it coming apart. Then she too slipped into the water. "C… c… cold!"

"I know, but so refreshing after the heat." Shego replied. "I thought I was going to roast." Then she pulled Kim to her and brought the two of them into a long kiss.

Kim's eyes opened wide in shock. "I… I thought we weren't…"

"Of course we aren't. I'll keep my word on that. But didn't I say that we should get used to each other's bodies first?" She asked. "For me, it's no problem, I'm used to seeing naked women. But, well, after all those boys that you kept chasing after you're probably not used to women." Shego pulled her girlfriend into a long, tender kiss. "Now, you need to clean those wounds." She pulled a bandana out of her pocket, wet it, and started dabbing at the wounds she'd left from the battle on the plane. Kim relaxed into the touch. She was so gentle, it was hard to believe it was the same Shego.

_Ah, the ones protected by the ones who protect_

_They always shine forth_

_To become a single power_

The smell of roses under the summer sky made Kim sleepy. When Shego finished cleaning her wounds Kim pulled her girlfriend into her arms. Smiling softly, Shego wrapped her arms around her gf. Kim closed her eyes and slept.

_At times love is strong _

_So much it wounds people's hearts_

_But at, in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams_

_A light always shines fourth_

_Love is strong_

Shego stayed awake. She couldn't help wondering what the other villains she knew would think. Monkeyfist would laugh, but he wouldn't have a problem, she'd seen him with a male lover once, though he thought he hadn't been seen. Junior was too stupid to understand. Senior MIGHT have a problem, but then again he might not. DNAmy HATED Shego with a passion, best to avoid her. And Draken…

_So much so it wounds people's hearts_

_But ah, if we are together_

_Then without a doubt_

_We can change the world_

_And everything will become one power._

"Draken won't get her. I promise, Goddess my witness. I won't let him have her." This was said with such vehemence, that it even surprised Shego. "I won't let him hurt you…" Shego whispered in Kim's ear, before she too fell asleep.

* * *

Fourth chapter, lame I know, but you know what? I had to put down what's going on in Shego's head, and in Kim's, to a certain extent. It's late, I'm going to start getting ready for bed. See you soon! 


	6. Seniors to the Rescue!

Author's notes: TWENTY SEVEN REVIEWS FOR FIVE CHAPTERS! MWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ME HAPPY!

* * *

**The Desert Island Game**

By Nyassa Kaiba

**_Chapter 5_**

Kim and Shego woke just as the sun was setting and the cool of the night was moving in. "Oh crap, how long did we sleep?" Kim asked, grabbing her stick and dressing as fast as she could.

"A while." Shego replied with a shrug. "There really isn't much to do around here besides survive, don't worry about it."

"I guess you're right."

"Kim, not a word to your friend about this place. This is our spot, just ours." Shego said as she dressed in her now worn out uniform.

Kim nodded. "If he asks though, we just went swimming."

Shego chuckled. "Naturally. And then I had to change your bandages."

"And I just got so sleepy that I had to lie down. So you stood guard."

"And look where the time went." Shego grinned at the excuse.

They padded back to the beach when Ron came running. "KP! You're not going to believe who showed up!" He pointed to the lagoon where a boat had been neatly parked. Kim came walking over…

To find Junior and Senior sitting by the fire. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We saw the wreckage and came to investigate." Senior replied. "That, and the smoke from your fire can be seen a mile away."

"We thought you might want to get off this island." Junior piped up. "Normally father and I stay away from here, they say its cursed."

"Cursed is right. There's a monster that lives in the center of the island." Shego shuddered. "It draws power from mutants and makes a monster out of their darkest thoughts."

"Which makes you quite vulnerable to it." Senior finished, logically. "Shall we investigate this monster?"

"Uh, Senior, KP's the strongest of us, and she's injured." Ron pointed out.

"What happened?" Senior asked as Kim came around the fire for him to see.

"I got in a fight with Shego and broke my leg." Kim replied. "I couldn't do ANYTHING and that monster almost killed us!"

"I'm a blackbelt, and junior is no slouch when it comes to combat either. Let us help you." Senior said as he stood. "And then we'll get you back to our Island and see what we can do about your leg. Since I know you wouldn't want to be left out."

"Who would keep Ron out of trouble?" Kim asked.

"I'm not THAT helpless!" Ron protested.

"Ron, you fight Draken to a draw, and he's the weakest villain I've EVER seen." Kim pointed out. "I'm sorry, but you aren't going to fight Anubis without me."

"Anubis?" Senior asked.

"That's the name the monster goes by." Kim replied. "Whether he's the actual Egyptian God of the Dead I don't know. But he's powerful enough to put Shego out of commission in less than a minute."

Senior whistled. "Shego, however, is weaker against him because of her powers. I have no mutant powers to take away." He followed them along the path that Shego cut.

Shego growled. "Don't rub it in okay? It's embarrassing enough to lose to Kim every single time. I don't need to lose to this THING too!"

Even if it was a villain, Kim was heartened to see another soul. "My mom is going to have to look at this break." She sighed. "She'll insist on it."

"I can't let her on the island Kim. We have a doctor there, but the fewer non-villains who know where we are the better. I'm sorry." Senior replied.

Kim sighed, dejected. "Great, so when do I get to go home?"

"We'll have your… ah… kimmunicator fixed. Then you can call your support staff and arrange a meeting place for somebody to pick you up. But I'm not letting the worldjustice know where we are." Senior said as they came to the hole in the rose barrier. "This is the place?"

"Yeah." Shego growled, cracking her knuckles in preparation for a fight.

"Yes, I see the signs of a battle here. A recent one, how long ago?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Ron answered. "Do you think Anubis left?"

"It's a distinct possibility." Senior peered at the ground for tracks. "Here's his tracks going back into the area behind the hedge. Why didn't he come back?"

"Should we go in father?" Junior asked worriedly.

"We'll have to if we want to get his attention. If this Anubis thinks like a jackal, as his name suggests, then the area behind this barrier is his territory. Once he knows we're there he'll come running."

"He could also be lying in wait for us." Pointed out Kim.

"Then hopefully he won't take us by surprise." Senior said resignedly. "But that's also a distinct possibility. Junior, I want you to take five steps through the barrier and count thirty seconds. If he doesn't come out by then we'll assume that he's not waiting for us."

Junior gulped and tiptoed through the hole that Shego had burned earlier. Senior looked at his watch, whispering the seconds under his breath. Shego coolly filed her nails, waiting. Where she had gotten the nail file Kim had no idea. "You aren't making sarcastic comments about Senior the way you do Draken." It was a question.

"Unlike Draken I have respect for Senior. He's considered a master tactitian among villains. There are three villains that others turn to for advice in their fields. Senior for tactics, Monkey Fist for mythology, magick and folklore, and DNAmy for the sciences. Other villains don't like to turn to Draken, even if he's more skilled than Amy is, because he gloats too much, he's too arrogant." Shego explained. "We're more of a community than Heroes are in some ways, because we trust each other a LOT. So if one of us has trouble with something, the others aren't afraid to help him or her."

"Time, it's safe. Come on everyone." Senior led the others through the barrier.

No sooner had the last of them gone through than Anubis darted in, blocking the way. "Patience is a virtue human."

Senior turned, growling at him. "Hindsight only is twenty twenty Anubis, NOW Junior!" Senior cried.

Junior pressed a button on a remote and a HUGE tree branch fell on Anubis, pinning his lower body.

Anubis tapped his fingers on the ground. "I'm an immortal human, this won't hold me for long." He growled, planting his hands firmly on the ground and arching his back. The tree branch slid off of him like water off a duck's back. He shapeshifted into wolf form, in all its terrible glory.

Kim growled, stepping forward. Senior barred her progress with his cane. "You have to be willing to trust us. There's a radio in the boat, if anything happens, call back to the island and ask for Missy. She'll come as fast as she can to help us."

Kim nodded, stepping back. "If you say so. Oh I HATE being left out!" She groaned.

"We'll get him, relax." Was Junior's advice.

Senior and Anubis' gazes connected for the barest second. Then the two of them charged! Ron, Shego and Junior were right behind him.

Anubis blocked a punch from Junior and swiped at Ron. Ron ducked and Shego sent a plasma burst through where he had been seconds before. Anubis blocked the burst and began to chant. Shego began to glow. She shrieked in rage as she was lifted off the ground. "NO! NOT A-…" The manae appeared and Shego collapsed.

"Get her out of here!" Senior growled to Junior as they grappled. "KIM! RON! Get to the boat! I'll follow. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve!" He tossed a small set of what appeared to be marbles. The small spheres exploded, revealing choking smoke. Then he ran back through the barrier and pressed another detonator. Two trees fell across the way they'd come, sealing up the hole long enough for the others to get out.

Kim, Ron and Junior weretrying to reviveShego, who was looking even paler than usual. "FATHER! YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Junior cried.

"I am." He climbed up into the cockpit faster than Kim would have thought he would for a man his age. "I've placed a sensor net around the door. Once I have the computers at the control room at home rigged I'll set an alarm telling us if he ever escapes. Now lets get out of here."

Kim holeheartedly agreed.


	7. Why can't there just be love?

**The Desert Island Game**

By Nyassa Kaiba

Ron sighed as he leaned back against the balcony. The room that Senior had given him was comfy, almost homey. But Ron wanted to explore the island instead. The gardens below sent heady aromas on the tropical breeze. It was beautiful, but without Kim to enjoy it it wasn't much fun.

Kim was in surgery. Her experiences on Rose Island, as Senior called the place they'd been stranded, had left her weaker than she'd thought. Kim now had a broken leg and was getting stitches in places. Missy, Senior's brainy daughter, was busy in the workshop trying to fix the Kimmunicators.

"It's not enough is it?" Asked a voice behind him. It was Senior.

"Without Kim? Definitely." Ron commented.

"You two are very tight. You balance each other." Senior commented. "I've noticed it, even if the other villains haven't. And I've kept it a secret, though it should be obvious."

"It's too confusing. How come you're even helping us?"

"I owe Shego a favor or two, and she seems to have thrown her lot in with the two of you. And Anubis is dangerous to villains as much as he is to civilians and heroes or heroines. For the good of all, my own, more personal feelings about the two of you must be put aside." Senior commented. "I have a feeling that once Anubis escapes, and its only a matter of when, he'll pose a threat that will bring all of us to our knees if he isn't stopped. When that happens, Hero and Villain alike will have to unite against him."

"How can a wall of flowers keep him in anyway?" Ron wondered. "How come he can't leave it? I think its more than just his territory."

"I've been wondering too. As soon as the two of you are gone I'm going to ask some friends of mine to come and investigate."

"Who?"

"Monkey fist for one, Draken for another, probably DNAmy if I can tear her away from her research."

"Why them?" Ron asked.

"Monkey fist is an expert on all things Mythological, even if simians are his chosen field of expertise. To specialize, one must have general knowledge. Draken and Amy will be able to cover the scientific aspect of this dilemma. And I shall provide the tactical know how." Senior said calmly. "Last evening was, I believe, the first battle in a long war."

"I suppose that makes some kinda sense."

"You are confused?" Senior asked.

"Nothing you did. I just… I just can't figure Shego and Kim out." Ron complained.

"They're women, they don't come with instruction manuals. What about them can't you figure out?" Senior asked.

"Because… well… I caught them making out…" Ron stammered out. "And I can't figure out why they would! They HATE each other!"

"They're only human Ron, they can change their minds about things." Senior looked out over the gardens. "Missy, my dear daughter, is bisexual herself. It's a scary thing to go through, or so she's told me."

"Wait a minute! You don't have a problem with this? I mean, this is Shego we're talking about."

"I would trust Shego with my life." Senior said stoutly. "She's a good teacher, a little impatient perhaps. She learns quickly and fights like a demon. But she's also got a kindness in her heart that not even Draken could destroy." He turned to face Ron. "But you also have committed what homosexuals consider to be a major breach of courtesy."

"Oh?" Ron asked.

"If you know that somebody's gay, or bisexual, its considered rude to tell their secret before they're ready to come out." Senior told Ron. "So I shall forget that we've had this conversation. And you shall forget that you told me, at least until they're ready to come out."

Ron nodded. "I suppose."

Dr. Caroll came in then. "She's going to be alright. I think bed rest for a few hours and then a good meal would be the best thing for her Senior. Ron, you can go in and see her now."

Ron ran to the infirmary recovery room. "KP!" Ron cried, running over to the bed.

Shego was already there, holding Kim's hand to her cheek. "Kimmie, wake up." Shego said softly as Ron took Kim's other hand.

"Huh?" Kim asked, eyes fluttering open gently. "Ron, Shego, you're here!"

"How you feelin Princess?" Shego asked, face glowing with love.

"A little more like myself." Kim replied as she sat up. Then she groaned. "Man I'm stiff."

"I'll give you a back rub when we get to your room." Shego scooped Kim up in her arms. "Ron, get the crutch okay?"

Ron nodded, getting Kim's crutches. "How come you get to carry her. I'm her best friend." He protested.

"Are you strong enough?" Shego asked.

"I guess not." Ron admitted.

"They're fixed." Missy came running over with the Kimmunicators. "If your computer geek friend asks, I convinced dad to let you stay okay? And if you need it, I have a computer you can jack that into so that he can see the whole room." Her eyes were bright at the prospect.

"Okay, lead the way." Shego put Kim to bed and Missy hooked up her laptop. Kim picked up the kimmunicator and called up Wade. "Wade, its Kim can you hear me?"

"KIM!" Wade cried in relief. "Wait! Where are you? Something's jamming my trackers."

"That would be me." Missy replied.

"Who's that? Why are you…"

"Wade, meet Missy, Junior's brainy little sister. I got a broken leg in a fight, and she's convinced them to let me stay while I rest up." Kim sighed.

"Wait, the Seniors are helping you?" Wade asked. "Since when were they good guys?"

"Since a villain named Anubis attempted to kill them." Kim replied.

"Ahem, Missy don't forget I pulled a few strings too." Shego said cheerfully. She was digging through the closet. "Ew, I wouldn't wear this if you paid me."

"Okay, weirdsville. What are you doing hanging out with Supervillains?"

So Kim told Wade the whole story, except for the part about her pairing off with Shego. Ron added bits here and there. Like the pilot giving him a lifeboat so he could try and find where Kim and Shego had gone too. "And when we got back from the spring the Seniors were waiting. Senior wanted to check out Anubis' territory before we left. He set a couple of traps for the monster while we weren't looking and then sealed up the hole. But he thinks that Anubis might try to come back." Kim replied. "He wanted us to set up a meeting place for me to meet you and whoever's coming to pick me up. And no tricks either. Can you pull a few strings with Global Justice and ask somebody to come get us?"

"I can try. They won't like dealing with either Shego or anybody connected with the Seniors."

"Hey mister, my record's as clean as the shine on a tuba." Missy growled. "It's not my fault my dad and brother are cleptomaniacs."

"Alright. Kim, you rest. I'll see what I can do to get you out of there." Wade promised. "I'll also tell your folks you're alright."

"Please, but tell them I can't come home just yet." Kim told him. "Its good to hear from you Wade. Keep me posted okay?"

"Will do KP." Wade told them. He signed off.

"Ron, care to help me around the workshop?" Missy asked pointedly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Ron said nervously. Missy stepped on his foot. "OW ALRIGHT ALREADY!" He cried.

Shego locked the door and came over to the bed. "So…"

"So we'll have to leave soon." Kim said shyly. "And… and I won't get to see you again?"

"Sure you will Kimmie." Shego climbed onto the bed next to her. She pulled the younger girl into her arms. "I promise. I'll look for you around Middleton, maybe find time for a date? Okay? Only we won't call it that, not in front of the people we know." Shego pulled Kim into her arms. "I love you too much to ever let you go." She leaned in to kiss Kim gently on the lips.

Something in her snapped then. Ignoring the pain Kim threw her arms around Shego and returned the kiss with all her might. Her hands traveled down Shego's back, resting on her butt. Shego cried out in surprise. "Kimmie?"

"I think… Shego I think now's the time." Kim said softly.

Shego's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

Kim nodded. Shego grinned wickedly and Kim wondered what she had let herself in for. Then Shego thought for a moment. "Since you're injured, I'll take it slow."

"No, don't hold back." Kim told her.

"Okay…" Shego was worming her way out of her uniform as fast as she could. With a purring noise she slipped under the covers with Kim. Shego kissed her way along Kim's neck and shoulders. "Mmm… You taste good, and I can still smell the roses from the island." Shego said between kisses. Her hand moved like a ghost up Kim's thigh. Shego's other hand reached up to cup Kim's left breast.

Kim moaned softly. "Feels so good."

"That's the way its supposed to feel." Shego replied. Kim's hands clung to her pale shoulders. "You'll have to repay the favor later." She smirked.

"Huh?"

"You'll see." Shego smirked as she pushed up Kim's nightshirt and replaced her hand with her lips.

Hours later Kim lay, body cooling from passion. Shego was asleep next to her. "You looked after me, all this time. You deserve a rest."

What was she going to do? She was Kim Possible, and this was Shego, one of Global Justice's top most wanted villains. What would her friends, her family say when she brought Shego home? Her mother would be upset when she found out. Everything would be brought into question. And in the end, it was either Shego's life or Kim's, or both. Good or evil. Kim had to choose.

"Why does it have to be good and evil? Why can't there just be love?" Kim wondered aloud. "Why do I have to choose? Why does she? One things for sure, they'll never accept just us. For obvious reasons. I mean, come on, this is Shego I've fallen for. WHY WHY WHY? If Draken finds out, he'll kick her out on her butt. If mom finds out, I'm grounded for life, maybe even face the same. I'm glad Ron's stuck by me. But that's the way friends should be." Kim sighed. "I'm so confused." She sighed. "I HAVE to make this relationship work. I HAVE to find a way for it to BE, it's only been a few days and already there's nobody else I'd rather be with. She understands me, she respects me. Not that Ron doesn't, but the dynamics are different between me and Shego and me and Ron. And he's still wondering what to think about us."

"Ever since he walked in on us kissing, he's been… different…" Kim thought aloud. "He cares about what happens to me, that's good. But I can tell that he doesn't quite know what to make of… well… you know… I just wish I knew somebody else who could understand. Somebody besides Shego who's bi, or lesbian, or… whatever I am… maybe its not even a bi thing, maybe its only Shego that I've fallen for. Or maybe I am, and I just haven't noticed it until now?"

"I have so many questions… and nobody to supply the answers…"


End file.
